


Seeds of Discord Pt. 5

by kbj1123



Series: Wonder Woman & Captain America [6]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Crossover Pairings, F/M, One True Pairing, Sexual Content, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbj1123/pseuds/kbj1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, by request, here comes the sequel to “Wonders Never Cease.” Usual caveats: 1) I have no rights to these characters nor do I get an iota of payment for these stories 2) I’m writing for my amusement, though I’m not gonna lie—I love it that people are reading my work and feedback/encouragement is always welcome 3) I do not have in-depth knowledge of any of the Marvel or DC universes, and rely heavily on movies, superficial research, and other unrelated stuff I know about. That means there will be lots of inconsistencies in character histories and worlds. I’m open to being corrected, but please be kind about it (see caveat #2).</p><p>Someone or something is causing violent riots to erupt all over the U.S., and whatever it is, it wreaks havoc with both Wonder Woman's health and Bruce Banner's ability to keep his rage in check.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeds of Discord Pt. 5

When Diana wakes from her nap in their hotel room, she knows it is late at night. She keeps her eyes closed. Even though the bed is soft and the sheets are cool, New Orleans’ dampness clings to her skin. Her stomach is doing strange things again. “Steve?” She meant it to be a question; it comes out as more of a whimper, because she is parched. She hears his footsteps. He’s not wearing shoes. 

“I’m here sweetheart.” He helps her sit up against the pillows, then sits at the edge of the bed and holds a glass of water to her lips. “Drink.” She takes a few sips, then waits to see if it makes her feel better, worse, or neither. When she ascertains that it doesn’t make her any worse, she takes the glass from him. She takes a few more swallows, and then, just as she did in the field office this afternoon, pours the rest over her face, throat, and chest. She brings her hands to her throat and spreads the icy water over her arms and behind her neck.

“I don’t like this, Diana. That device Concordance has been using is making you sick.” 

She nods. “I must say this is very disagreeable. I feel hot and exhausted, mostly. But we have some information now, and some technology to bring back to SHIELD. And I’m okay. She opens her eyes and sees the worry on Steve’s face. “I’m fine,” she reiterates, “or at least much better.” To prove her point, she slides out of bed. She undresses and stands underneath the ceiling fan in the middle of the room. The breeze feels pleasant on her skin. She sways a little bit and smiles. “This is much better.” 

“Are you trying to distract me from worrying about you?” He asks. He’s completely serious. She looks over at him. “No, but if my standing here under the fan is doing that, it’s a good thing.” Steve flops down on his back, making the mattress bounce a little bit. He rubs both hands over his face. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m being ‘not distracted’ by you moving around like that naked, while I’m worried about your health.”

“Really, my love, I feel hot. I’m not feverish; it just feels good to have the breeze from the fan on my body.” She stays still for another few seconds, and then walks over to the dresser, where there is a fresh ice bucket. She carries it over to the night stand, taking one cube out to run behind her ears. Then she kneels behind Steve’s head. She leans her head over so that her hair brushes along his face. “Have you eaten yet? Are you hungry?”

He keeps his hands cupped over his eyes. “I haven’t. And I was…”

“You’re upset with me,” she states. He uncovers his face and looks up at her. “No, I’m not. I just don’t know what to do to make you feel better.”

She brushes her hands through his hair and begins to massage his head, starting with his scalp and the nape of his neck. She runs her fingers across his brow, from the center out to his temples, over the bridge of his nose and lightly across his eyelids. She says nothing. They’ve seen too much violence today; a friend lost control; an ally betrayed them; a prisoner escaped; there was a death. She focuses on compassion and calmness, willing the traits to stream from her heart center through her fingers. Steve’s face relaxes into a smile. “Stop that,” he warns, after a few seconds.

She bends over to kiss his forehead and then supports herself on her elbow to face him. “Why won’t you let me do this for you? Think of it as helping me practice—I’ve only known about this ability for a few weeks.”

He rolls up to a seated position, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his thighs. “In no particular order: number one, because it fatigues you too much. Number two, because I’m not done worrying about you. Number three, because we were talking about making you feel better, not me.”

Diana sighs and kisses him. 

“You really are warmer than usual,” he says. “Here. Lie down on your stomach.” He reaches over for the ice bucket and then squats over her and brushes her hair aside. She feels him run an ice cube behind one ear at a time, along the hollow space behind her neck, then across her shoulders, down her spine, all the way to the small of her back, and back up again. When the ice melts, he does it again with a fresh one, and again after that. “How’s that,” he asks gently. 

She answers by sighing, and moans a little bit. “Hmm…divine. You should order dinner or we should head out before things close though.”

“Nah,” he says. She counters that she’s hungry. “Have you lost your appetite?”

He kisses the space between her shoulder blades very lightly. “You’ve changed my appetite, wife. But absolutely, I’ll order something up. Don’t think I don’t know that you’re deflecting your own needs back onto my own though.” He kisses the back of her neck and plays with her hair. “What do you want?”

“Some fruit. And more ice. And for you to keep doing what you were doing to my back and shoulders.”

He fishes around the bucket, which contains water by now, for another ice cube. When he finds one, he moves it around the outside of her back, along her rib cage, to the outer edges of each breast. He lowers his face closer to hers. “I want you to have some fat, carbs and protein, Diana. You need energy to get better.” 

It takes her a few moments to reply because the combination of ice and Steve’s fingers skimming her skin, the feel of his cotton shorts and t-shirt when he leans over her, and the warmth of the front of her body on the cool sheets is almost overpoweringly hypnotic. It takes an act of will for her to remember that he is absolutely right, that really she doesn’t want to eat; she knows he is hungry though. She also knows that he has more control over his arousal than she does, and no one will be happy unless she gives him an answer. She lets him take another run over her breasts and ribs before she finally murmurs, a bit petulantly, “You’re not my mother.” 

He climbs off of her and frowns. “Hey!” she complains.

“Well that effectively dampened the mood.”

She rolls onto her back and smiles. “I’m sorry. Make the call. I promise I’ll have a couple of bites of whatever you’re getting. But get more ice. And fruit.”

As he places the order, she pipes in, “and tell them just to knock and leave it at the door!” When he hangs up, he climbs over her and pins her arms over her head. “You are very bossy, Princess.” She wriggles one hand free and reaches into the bucket of cold water for another mostly intact piece of ice. Holding onto one end with her teeth, she moves it over his neck and jaw. He dips down and grabs the other end with his mouth and then takes it from her. When he kisses her, his tongue is cold at first. He cools her and she warms him. “It’s my birthright to be bossy,” she jokes. He pulls his shirt off and then kicks off his shorts; she dips her hands in the cold water and touches them to his abdomen. He jumps a little. “Not funny!” But he’s laughing.


End file.
